


Fallen Angel!

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Sensitivity, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reader-Insert, Y/N insert, force sensitive reader, idk what im doing, theres gonna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: A Jedi planet with a cursed history. The hot shot rebel pilot with an attraction to danger. His strange arrival certainly alters your life forever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl; I know this first part is really short but it gets longer trust me! Any comments or suggestions are welcome! My tumblr is @daviwrites for requests

Only a New Republic certified idiot would be flying in this weather. With the incessant downpour of rain accompanied by the brilliant bolts of lightning, even the sturdiest, well made ship would risk being forcefully grounded. Should that not deter a pilot, certainly the gale force winds would send the current idiot spiraling downwards. In morbid curiosity, you could only watch as the X-Wing turned and twisted in the sky, vying to maintain some semblance of stability in the hellish atmosphere. Scraps of durasteel could be seen flying off, leaving a trail of debris behind the unfortunate ship.

“Oh Force...” You murmured.

An accident-free landing was out of the question, and given the current altitude, the whole starship would hit in a handful of minutes. Jumping to your feet, you ran to the door of your small home, slipping on a pair of boots, goggles and a hooded jacket. Quickly you opened and shut the door, slipping outside without letting in a flurry of rain. The sheer force of the elements kept the rest of the town indoors, now only you and the pilot with an apparent death with dared to be outdoors.

Taking a few deep breaths, you resisted the urge to panic, knowing it would only stall your half-formed plan. Fighting against the merciless wind, you tried to sprint towards where the plummeting ship looked like it was going to land, only the Force kept you from being whisked away.

Why wouldn't the kriffing pilot just eject already? Swearing up a storm, you wished you could will your legs to move faster, but you were already stressed with staying earthbound and gathering enough energy for the stunt you were about to pull. Thank Force this was one of the few plain valleys on Tython, had this pilot flown almost anywhere else, they would have surely struck the side of a mountain or the rough sea.

Still running, your lungs started to burn, begging you to stop for just a second, but if you did, it could turn your whole plan on it's head. Suddenly you could hear the roar of the ship flying near, nearly a hundred paces in front of you. Clearing your clouded mind, you thrust out one hand, feeling the power nearly overtake you. With a thunderous clash, the ship halted for a moment, but just long enough for you to rip off the cockpit canopy, release the ship and pull a single life form from the forsaken scrap metal.

What you failed to account for was the danger proposed by the debris. For once you thought the worst was over, a heavy panel struck you heavily from behind, sweeping you off your feet, and breaking your concentration. Both you and the life you had just saved hit the ground hard. Darkness overcame you for but a moment, the cold rain waking you rather quickly. Scrambling to your feet, you weakly rushed towards the body that lay not too far away. Feeling your throat clench, you looked down in shock to see a human man, only slightly battered, with his unconscious face grimacing. For a matter of seconds all you could do was stare at the man before you. Despite knowing nothing about this stranger, a strange heat spread across your face.

“Kriffing hell...”

Now as not the time for admiring trivial appearances. Giving him a brief look over, he only seemed to have broken his leg, though not too severely, so if you moved him nothing would damage. Gathering him up in your arms, you could only focus on making it home as thunder crashed overhead. In your hold, the man groaned, mumbling incoherently. A day intended for relaxation and tranquility had taken quite the tumultuous turn, though with his life in your hands, you could feel something stir. Oh Force...This was meant to happen.


	2. Imminate Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very much exhausted, you take the stranger home, where your problems only just begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is longer I promise! Let me know what you think <3 comments and suggestions are always welcome  
> my tumblr for writing requests is @daviwrites

He was heavier than he appeared; relief flooding your senses as you set him down on your freshly cleaned bedding. Now all the mud and grime from outside soiled the handmade sheets. Letting out a groan you moved to sit on the ground, peeling off your jacket and kicking to the side of the room your mud caked boots. From his place at the hearth, the your little friend sleepily shuffled his way to your side, looking up at you with questioning eyes.

“It looks bad, I know, I know! But the good thing is, he's still alive!”

As if on cue the man coughed fiercely, still unconscious.

“See?”

Picking up your young Nexu, you placed the tired thing back on his bed by the warmth of the hearth despite his tiny protests. Glancing over at the battered man, you rolled up the sleeves of your tunic, ready to put some of your skills to use. Your connection to the living Force had aided you in identifying the majority of the injuries, the broken leg being the worst of them, the rest were simply scrapes and cuts aplenty. With the medicines prepared, warm water and bandages at the ready, you set to work. Taking a rather sharp knife, the lower, left pant leg was cut and tossed away giving you access to the wound site. The young man's breathing was still very much healthy, but you had to make sure he would stay out of it for as long as you were working on his.

Gently with two fingers, you brushed just a hint of ground herb under the man's nose, this would keep him in a deep sleep for at least half a day. When you were satisfied with his state of consciousness, you went about setting the fracture. Though it wasn't compact, the work was still unpleasant. There was a morbid elation when you finally completed the casting.

With that finished, there was the rest of his injuries.

“Oh kark...” You whispered, realizing what must be done. “Force be with me...”

With extreme caution, you slipped his jacket off in an awkward fashion, taking his shirt along with it. Despite your cautious approach, his body flopped clumsily, nearly sending him right off the bed.

“Stars...when is the last time you cleaned your kriffing clothes?”

Looking him over once more, you could plainly see he was covered in scars and slight bruising. Some faint, others surely only a few weeks old, most had been properly cared for but there were ones that clearly had healed in spite of neglect. The newest additions were still bleeding...No, this would not do.

Hours later, the storm had passed, only a light rain left in its wake. At this moment in time, you sat exhausted at your low floor table, stirring your sapir tea absentmindedly. The stranger still occupied your bed, still sleeping, having been cleaned, mended and covered in a warm blanket. Little growls brought you back to the present as you noticed the baby Nexu circling at the foot of your bed, hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

“Stand down, Ravio. He's no threat.” The creature bounded over to you, slipping neatly onto your lap.

What now? The medicine would wear off in a considerable amount of time, leaving you with a surplus of time. That time would have usually been spent making your rounds about town, tending to the temple, and maintaining your studies, but now would have to be used in forming an explanation to the people as to why an X-wing crashed not far off and why there was a strange man currently staying in your home. Had you been anyone else, only the X-wing would prove to be problematic.

From outside, a thundering bellow could be heard, followed by a chorus of shouts. Opening your door, you stood in the entryway to see someone walking hastily in your direction. A long tail of tediously groomed black curls flitting about in the light wind.

“Y/N!” She growled, grinding her teeth.

Remembering you had a whole man in your house, you moved to shut the door right as the furious woman faced you. Feeling your palms grow clammy, you forced a meek smile, hoping it would alleviate any anger cast in your direction.

“Would you happen to know why the hell there is an X-wing fighter in the middle of the harvesting fields?! Not only are the crops almost completely ruined, but there's shrapnel that made its kriffing way to the Gualama pastures! With all your meditating and reading you could not see this coming?!”

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you did your best to maintain a serene demeanor. “ Look, I can explain...”

“You better! I have the rest of the down breathing down my neck, asking for answers!”

Maybe you would snap, maybe not.

“I saw the storm coming, giving you all time to ready yourselves. I cannot determine every aspect of the future, despite what you may think. I'm sorry, Claude. Truly I am.”

The woman sighed, her fury melting away. “I... I don't mean to yell, I just...”

Placing a hand on Claude's forearm, you offered a knowing nod. “I'll help with the clean up, move the herds-”

“Who the hell is that?”

Your blood froze, muscles tensing, the hairs on the back of your neck pulling taut. Following Claude's shocked stare from the base of your small home, all the way up to the first window, the blinds still open, offering a perfect view of the stranger sleeping in your bed.


	3. A Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the stranger wakes, giving you quite the shock. But rest assured, you have something far more startling to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having fun writing this! Let me know what you think! My tumblr for requests and the like is @daviwrites

Claude moved to push past you and into the home, though you were stronger than you let on. Placing yourself in the doorway, you pushed your friend back, daring her to make another move.

“He came from the ship!” Her muscles pulsed. “If I hadn't of helped, he would have been blown up with the rest of it all.”

“That doesn't explain why he's in your house.” Claude snapped, promptly lifting you up to get inside.

“Don't hurt him!”

“I won't unless he gives me a reason to.”

You followed behind her, trying to read her intentions, sensing nothing initially violent. She stopped just inches from the side of your bed, examining the stranger without laying a finger on him.

“New Republic...Rebel and a pilot, but from the shit he scattered over our land, one doesn't need to be Force sensitive to know that...”

Her shoulders relaxed, hand falling away from where her saber attached to her belt, opting to take a seat at your table. With Claude at ease, you joined her, pouring another cup of tea.

“He should wake in a matter of hours.” You stated.

“No need to be so anxious, Y/N. I can feel it without actually having to look. But as long as he stays here, expect visits from your dear friend Claude.” Just slightly, her brow furrowed. “You're too kind for your own good. How the hell did that idiot even make it here? Unless he's some powerful Force user or our calendars are wrong, then he should have been obliterated once that ship hit the atmosphere.”

“I know, I know.” Massaging your temples, you could feel a budding headache. “I was thinking the same thing, but I still haven't a clue. Nothing I've foreseen has even remotely eluded to this. And its not for lack of listening, the Force shows me more things that I would like...”

“Ngh...”

Both of you turned, to see the man shifting in his sleep, the affects of the herbaceous medley wearing off faster than you had predicted. Ignoring Claude's hasty warning, you returned to his side, seeing he was in need of fresh bandages in some places.

“Do me a favor, and would you please prep some more dressings? I should have prepared more...”

“Be careful, Y/N. He's moving quite a bit. Maybe I should put him under-”  
  


“Claude!” You chided, “Please...”

Deft hands reached for the medicine soaked gauze, ready to gently remove the bloodied ones. This process was familiar by now, simple, and while arduous at times, it was mundane work. Your fingers just barely grazed the fibers. There was no time to react, so caught up in the practice were you, that there was no defense you could have provided to stop him from bolting up hitting you squarely in the face and seizing you by the neck.

“Y/N!” Claude's voice boomed.

Time seemed to grow unusually stagnant, your wide eyes locked with a frantic stare, fear radiating off of the man. His strong hands while not too terribly suffocating, pressed firmly against the loose bone near your throat. From behind, you could hear the heavy pressure of Claude's boots against the floor. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Thrusting yourself back into the moment, you roughly forced the stranger off you, keeping him pinned to the wall. Next, turning to keep Claude at bay. Given she could have easily knocked you flat, but given your state, allowed you to put yourself between the two.

“Claude! Claude, look at me. Look at me!” You demanded, ignoring the stranger's groans. “I'm fine. Look at my face, I can heal this within the hour. Calm. Down.”

She did as you asked, her nostrils flaring, jaw clenched. Her eyes looked worriedly over your reddening cheek and throat. Maybe you had exaggerated your abilities, after having been taken so off guard your mind was in a frenzy. Spinning about to face the man, his eyes bulged, the veins in his forehead quite visible as his body struggled to fight against your invisible hold.

“Who the hell are you?” He panted, taking in his surroundings. “Where's my ship?!”

Out of all the kriffing things to be worried about....

Breathing through your nose and exhaling through your mouth, you begged the ancestors to grant you patience. Force knew what this man had been through, you did not. It was not the pain of the strike, but the disgrace that came with it. Your teacher had guided you through rigorous training, something like this should have been obvious.

“You're safe.” You started. “Your ship crashed during the storm last night and I was able to get you out.”

The man's disposition cooled somewhat as you gave him a pause to take in the information, but still he stayed against the wall.

“Where's my ship?” He asked coolly.

“It's not-”

“I think I'll take it from here, thank you very much, Y/N, but _I_ am the vanguard here.”

Just her tone put you at bay, and you retreated behind, but keeping the man pressed on the wall, oddly enough his eyes followed you before Claude demanded his attention. You could tell her grip was vicious as she forcibly jerked his chin to the side.

“I'll be asking the questions here. You're lucky that they found you before I did.”

“Claude...please...”

Ignoring you, the woman let go, signaling for you to drop your hold. As soon as it retracted, Claude replaced it with her own, pushing him back onto your bed.

“FORCE'S SAKE! He's _injured_!”

Face still hot, you pushed away your friend's strong arm, checking the man's leg. Thank Force it only looked slightly irritated, but not enough to stall the healing course.

“Go sit.” You ordered your friend. “I won't ask again and I do _not_ want to fight with you.”

You could hear her frustrated breaths, followed by the sound of tea being poured, the delicate cup aggressively set down on the table, shaking much of your furniture. Sighing, you looked over at the man, raising an eyebrow. He made no movement so you sent about replacing the bandages you had intended to start earlier.

“Who are you?” He asked again, picking his head up from your pillow, those warm eyes sizing you up.

Taking one bandage out of the solution, you wrapped it around a gash above the knee, feeling a hard lump forming on the meat of your cheek, the skin of your neck was also warm, but at worst there would be mild bruising.

“I'm the one that pulled you from your ship.” You said quietly, adding the finishing touches to your work. “You should rest, natural sleep speeds up the progress of healing.”

In one arm, you gathered the bowls and boxes you had laid out, standing to finally give the man a good look now that he was awake. Despite having been in a doomed ship, fallen in mud and soundly battered , he still looked extraordinarily lovely. When you had carried him in from the storm, you could feel the mounds of muscle underneath his clothes, well maintained and firm. Those eyes while they held a distanced cordiality, there was something altogether stunning about them. Tousled brown curls crowned his head, seeming soft to the touch. Realizing you were staring for just a few seconds too long, you turned away, almost swaying.

“Where's my ship?” His persistence brought you back to reality, but Claude answered before ou could think of something clever to say.

“Oh? You don't remember where you left it? If you cared about it, you should have kept track of something so prized.”

“Hey I don't have to take this from you!” The stranger growled.

“Lay down!” You warned him. “And Claude, stop trying to start things!”

Tucking a stray lock of raven hair, she stood, moving to the door. “You are an outsider here, dear stranger. It is my duty, my purpose to protect these people and believe me you, I will see to it without question.”

As the door hissed shut, you finally took to neatly putting away your medicinal supplies, keeping a bottle with you. The eyes of the surprise visitor followed your movements in the retrieval of the mirror and your taking seat at the table. Perhaps if you simply paid him no mind he would go to sleep. Dipping two fingers into the clay jar, you applied a liberal amount of the remedy to your cheek and throat, rubbing in small circles until it had all been taken in.

“I take it you have no interest in resting.” You smiles, firmly closing the lid of the jar.

The man smiled, “Can't say I have any interest.”

You rolled you eyes, wondering if your teacher would have condoned the coercive use of sleep inducing flora. She may have not, but it sure was tempting.

“I'm sorry I hit you.”

He was looking away, facing the stone wall.

“I...There's no real excuse...I just woke up and everything felt like it was happening so fast and all at once and I couldn't move and when I could...” His breath stalled for a moment a hand going to cover his face.

“You don't need to explain. I appreciate your apology and would have forgiven you regardless.”

The Sapir tea had gone cold, the two cups still full, one now lightly chipped from Claude's frustration. Though the desire was there, you had no real motivation to warm more water. You let yourself fall back, slowly on the floor feeling exhaustion keep you there.

“Can I at least know the name of the saint who put me back together?”

“Saint?” You chuckled. “...There's power in names you know.”

“It's rude to ignore a wounded gentleman's questions y'know?”

A wave of incredulity made your fists clench. His audacity was simply incredible. Thank the stars you had put him under while setting his leg, he certainly would have been running his mouth with more smart ass remarks than he was giving now.

“Gentleman? Hm, maybe you hit your head harder than I thought.”

Even though you couldn't see him, you could feel his brain searching for another quip. Wanting to catch a glimpse of that hopeless look, you righted yourself, legs crossed. The way his lips pouted was admittedly adorable in his mental search.

“If I tell, will you please go to sleep.”

His head shifted; now you could see the tear stains and tracks on his graceful features. “Hm, I think I like that offer. Alright, sweetheart, you got yourself a deal!”

You started to smile, only to see that the man pushed himself up yet again, against your protests, and leaned his strong back against the wall. Awakened finally by your objections of all things, Ravio woke from his little bed, looking to you and then at the stranger before letting out a small roar.

“No, you little fur ball, stop that.”

Sliding over, you picked up the Nexu with one hand, placing him in your lap.

“Scruffy-looking thing,” your visitor remarked. “Has it got a name? I'll take yours next, of course.”

“I don't think he likes you very much.” You smirked, as the little creature looked up indignantly. “Ravio is a little prince and would prefer you choose your wording with more caution.”

The man looked at you strangely and then back at Ravio, peering at him closely, “Wait. Is that a kriffing Nexu?!”  
  


“Yeah! Isn't he cute?”

There was an image to be maintained, but you couldn't help but cuddle your little baby nuzzling him against the unmarred side of your face. Ravio, quite used to such behavior resigned himself to such a fate, knowing how you much you loved him. His fur was so fine yet thick, grounding you when life became too much.

“That thing is gonna grow up and eat you.” The stranger said flatly.

Narrowing your eyes, you considered letting Ravio have his shot. “Aw, are you gonna eat me, Ravi?”

The little Nexu simply stared at you with those little eyes, then gently licking your nose with his rough tongue.

“Well before he claws you, can I finally get your name?”

“It's Y/N. I'm called Y/N.”

You took to stroking Ravio's coat, the stranger's silence making you uneasy. At least your companion was there for comfort, even though he was still very much a baby, he offered a sense of security.

“I like it. Y/N...Y/N. Well, now I can properly give you my thanks, Y/N for saving my life.”

Those shapely lips curled in a subtle grin. You weren't entirely sure whether you wanted to keep staring or look away.

“You're welcome.” You sighed, rocking Ravio who gave a squeaky yawn.

“Aren't you gonna ask me anything?”

“Oh? Your name? I did see your surname on that jacket of yours-”

“My jacket?” The man placed a single hand on his chest, realizing the bandages were alone in covering his torso, save the blanket. “Wait did you _undress_ me?”

His tone was not accusatory but instead laced with jovial suggestion and at once you could hear the pulsing in your head.

“W-What!? Just your top! H-How the hell else am I supposed to s-sew you up?”

The bastard cocked his head to one side, very much enjoying your reaction. “There's nothin' to be so worked up about, sweetheart.”

“I-I just patched you up and fixed your damn leg!! That's it! See! I only cut the section of your pant leg where I worked, Dameron.”

“Relax, you're not on trial. But, ah, It'd be nice to know what you did with my clothes.”

Huffing, you set Ravio down, who started towards the man, but with one look, stopped and followed as you went into your storage room. Coming back you brought his clothes, setting the thoroughly cleaned and neatly folded garments at the end of the bed.

“Since I had to cut your pants, I asked an acquaintance who made you a new pair. They might be just a bit loose but should be alright.”

“Could you hand those to me? Please?”

Your heart writhed, but you did as he asked.

“It's not just Dameron, Y/N.” His calloused hand just barely covered your own and he took back his clothes. “I'm Poe.”

Hastily, you nodded, retreating, remembering your promise to Claude. “A pleasure to meet you, Poe Dameron.”

He smiled weakly. “It's just Poe, Y/N.”

“Noted.”

Keeping your eyes anywhere but at the man in your bed, you slipped your boots on and a warm coat, Ravio bounding to your side. Deciding not to let the little one have personal time with Poe Dameron, you dressed him in his costume sheath.

“You, uh, leaving me alone here?” Poe asked meekly. “Aren't you and your friend scared I'll do something or run off?”

Opening the door, you could only shake your head. “Claude would know. And, it's not like there's any real place to go.”

Not giving him an opening for another question, you left, sprinting out to the fields to help with the clean up effort.

Jogging out to the fields, you could see Claude waving from a distance. Already she had formed small units of the townspeople, methodically clearing the durasteel mess.

“About time you got your ass over here!” Your friend smiles, having finally cooled down completely. “Thank Force, no fuel leaked, or else we'd have yet another problem. That bastard crashed here on empty...Did you leave him there alone?”

Resting your hands on your hips, you shook your head. “What else could I do?”

“He could limp out anywhere and do Force knows what.”

“Even you know how absurd that is! It's not like there's anywhere civilized he could go besides the Temple. And even if he did get lost, the children could find him before nightfall.”

Claude hummed in agreement. “I suppose you're right. But for the record I don't like this one bit.”

“Oh?” You gasped in exaggeration. “I couldn't tell!

She elbowed you playfully in the ribs, biting down a smile. Claude directed you to where your help was needed most, over by the Gualama pastures, moving them to a new, grassier area. With Ravio at your feet, you took up a rod from the pasture shed, whistling and twirling the rod in the air. Reluctantly, they followed your directions, trotting over to the next grazing field. Leave it to Naboo cattle to be so willful.

Tython was not known for its easy living, in fact, you had yet to meet anyone who purposefully came here to stay. For as long as you had been alive, the mystery of the planet's atmosphere had vexed you. After the rise of the First Galactic Empire, something about the firmament had changed. Your master had spoke of a few Jedi settlers who brought foreign creatures to maintain homesteads on the mountain range planet. While Tython had its fair share of beasts, none could be tamed well enough for a symbiotic relationship. Each year it was up to you to foresee the one day where the atmosphere would permit a ship to leave and reenter. Perhaps the next pilot could bring back some spices and if you were lucky some bacta.

Realization turned your blood ice cold in spite of your warm garments. The Dameron fellow had made it through only yesterday. You had missed it for the first time since you had superseded your master, the Opening of the Skies had come and gone. How in the kriffing hell had it almost literally flown over your head? Normally, the Opening of the Skies would be preceded by visions about a week in advance. Though this was far from normal, and you had received nothing and it was not as if it would have been easy to overlook or ignore. Manifested and received visions had always caused a significant amount of pain much to your chagrin. It was in this field, years ago, riding a rather miffed Gualama that your first vision came upon you. One moment you were giddy with laughter, it felt like am iron hot rod was suddenly driven into your skull. Screaming at the top of your lungs you fell off the animal, curling in on yourself, trying to shield yourself from the invisible agony. For withstanding such strain the vision was less than important, only that the harvest would need to be supplemented that year.

And then there was Poe Dameron. Force it never occurred to you how to approach the situation with the strange visitor. Lightly pressing a finger against the right side of your face, you could feel the lump underneath your skin. His strike had been quite jarring but only because you had startled him with touch. Given his ex-rebel status and scarred body, his response was sadly natural. Gazing back up the the side of the mountain, you could see the smoke filtering out of your house from the fireplace, the white swirls twisting gracefully.

You wondered how he would mourn his lost time.


	4. Captive (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, you disclose Poe's fate to which he has a less than desireable reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please let me know how I'm doing or what you'd like to see! For requests my tumblr is @daviwrites

“What do you have that for?” Claude asked, pulling back her curly mane.

“It's some metal from his ship.” You sighed. “I thought he might like a keepsake, this is the only decent piece I could find, the rest is just twisted junk.”

“What's your plan for the evening? You could stay at my place while the outsider is in your home. And of course Ravio is always welcome.”

“Thanks for the offer but I'd like to keep an eye on him as well as my house. He's not the sort that stays still very long...W-Which actually reminds me...”

“What?” Claude stopped, lightly gripping your shoulders. “I don't like it when you trail off like that. Kark! Just say it.”

“I never had a single vision this week, not even this kriffing month!” Clenching your jaw, you could see Claude's face start to fall. “He was able to make it here without exploding in the atmosphere.”

Your friend paused, looking away for a good moment to collect herself before gently patting your head. “It's not your fault, Y/N.”

“Yes it is. Since I started, we haven't missed a year, I guess I just got sloppy.”

  
“Are you joking? Please be joking. Stars, Y/N, something has to be wrong, because this would be the first year you've missed the Opening. Besides, you're the youngest yet, so one year won't hurt.”  
  


Reluctantly, you nodded, not fully believing her. “You'll be okay letting the council know? Some of them were really looking forward to the freedom.”

Claude snorted. “The twenty-four hour freedom? I'd hardly call it that.”

“What was it like when you went?”

She set the pace, her long strides a feat to match. “Hm. I was so young I hardly remember much of what happened except for the visit to Coruscant. There were so many people, like everyone in the whole galaxy had come to this one planet!”

Rubbing your hands together, you wondered what it would be like to live in a place where the temperature was just slightly warm.

“I just wish she could've been smarter and flown us back as soon as the errands were taken care of. Guess that's why I select the pilots now...Hey, maybe try the temple. Maybe for once that old place will have some kriffing answers.”

The rest of your walk home was relatively quiet, though time spent with Claude did not always require action. Simply going about your business in the other's presence was peaceful. Memories of reading sacred texts, while Claude trained vigorously in the the woods made up a good portion of your childhood. Of course your master had made you hone your own offensive skills, but using weapons had never been a great talent of yours.

After bidding Claude a peaceful evening, you departed to your home, still wracking your brain for a civil approach. Opening the door, a wave of warmth washed all over, making shedding your coat all the more refreshing.

“Good boy,” You whispered to Ravio, thinking your guest was fast asleep. “Let's get something to eat, okay?”

“Can a guy get something to eat too?”

Startled, you jerked awkwardly. “Force! I thought you-You should be asleep!”

Poe Dameron smirked. “Kinda hard to get shut eye when you're running on empty.”

“Sorry...” You breathed, walking quickly into the small kitchen. “Do you have any restrictions?”

“Nah, guess I'm lucky. If I'm honest I'd eat a womprat at this point.”

At that you let out a small laugh, covering your face with one hand. Against better judgment, you stole a look at Poe to find his smile had widened, one brow raised.

“Heh, well you won't have to be doing that.”

Thankful to have a reason to look away, you turned to your conservator, gathering ingredients for a hearty stew. You meticulously selected the appropriate meats and vegetables, that would best promote a healthy recovery.

“Not that I don't love this place and the hospitality? Amazing. But, is there a port around these parts? A guy's got places to be y'know?”  
  


“Oh. How soon do you need to leave?” Your hands worked the knife with haste.

“As soon as possible, I guess. I know I'm a little worse for wear, but it wouldn't be the first time flying like this.”

Sliding everything into one pot, you set it above the fire to cook naturally. To sate Poe's current hunger you picked up a clean Jorgan fruit slowly walking over, your throat feeling rather tight. Gratefully, he took the fruit, biting into it with gusto.

“Leaving,” You started, sitting cross-legged a good distance from the bed, “is rather complicated.”

Poe swallowed his last bite, narrowing his eyes at you. “What the hell does that mean?”

Next to you, the fire began to crack and pop, sending sparks flying.

“You...I...As far as I know, you won't be able to leave. Even if you tried.”

“This isn't funny. I have to leave this rock as soon as possible! I'm serious! This isn't funny!”

Such a reaction was expected, no sane person would be delighted to find that they had crash landed on a nearly deserted planet, unable to leave until the same time next year. As frustrated as you were, the next few words would have to be calm and reassuring, sweat was trickling down the poor man's forehead, trailing around the carefully placed bandages.

“There are no ports, no cities, or districts here. You're on Tython, the atmosphere only lets people lave once a year. Ships we do have, though if any of us were to pilot it out, it wouldn't make it into space before exploding into millions of pieces.”

“So you have ships then?” His eyes darted to the door every so often.

After a second, you nodded, very much disliking the hope that suddenly radiated from him.

“If I could just...Do you have communications? You have to have something!”

You shrugged. “Yeah. They're not much good.”

“Let me just try to get through to my friends! I can pay for a ship, no problem!”

Poe Dameron continued his spirited plan while you quietly slipped a datapad from a shelf.

“If it's the storm you're worried about, I'm not such a bad pilot, I should be able to make it out into space with hardly a scratch!” He paused. “Why aren't you saying anything? Y/N? C'mon you're scaring me.”

Still maintaining a polite distance, you sat next to him on the bed. “It's not the storms.” You pulled up a taped holovid from several years ago. “Someone thought as you do now. Except that he decided to string others along with him.”

Your heart twisting, you played the video, looking from the corner of your eye to gauge his reaction. Nearly everyone on Tython had lived to see this, save the babies and young children. And no one desired to recollect on the matter.

The sky had been a bright baby blue, gentle and brilliant all at once. The man had insisted on this journey, ignoring not only your master and Claude's sister, but his own parents. So sure of his mission, the youth decided to document his venture, a memory to be envied and cherished. Haughtily, he secured a device on the inside of the canopy, to transmit the feed back to those grounded souls.

One could see from the view of the pilot as the ship bolted into the sky, climbing higher and higher until the Y-Wing was but a speck in a sea of blue. You half expected to see it vanish into space altogether, but it was not to be. The Opening had occurred but three months prior. From your spot atop the roof of the house, you watched as a brilliant red bloomed, shards of black bursting forth in the sudden wake of the explosion. The feed had cut almost instantly, saving anyone from hearing the few lives being snuffed out prematurely. Still, there was no forgetting the chorus of sorrow derived from those lamenting the family and friends they had just lost.

“That doesn't make sense.” Poe murmured, grabbing the datapad from you. “Everything was clear, they should have made it! It must have been something with the engine or the cooling system...”

“That fool made sure his ship was immaculate.”

Feeling rather dismal, you removed the pot from the fire, bringing it to the kitchen.

“Nothing is perfect. I'll be different! Just let me take one of your ships, please!”

With heavy eyes, you regarded him carefully. “We hardly have any as it is. Since we can only leave once a year, only the most experienced leave to bring back supplies and the like. Besides, we are not very populous.”

The man rolled his eyes, setting the pad down, scrunching his nose just a bit. “If the damn sky opens once a year, why don't you all just get the hell out of here?”  
  


Your grip on the bowl hardened, clenching your jaw you shoved the food at Poe. “Some of us can't. Others have no reason to leave.”

“That doesn't even- Look, sweetheart, I'm sure your home has some pretty hot pilots, but I'm willing to bet, none of them could out fly me.”

“You don't have to be a great pilot, even if you were-”

“Next clear day, you're gonna watch me leave this rock.” He almost snarled.   
  


“We're not letting you take one of our ships!”

“You're not going to keep me here like a hostage!”

“It's not my fault!”

“Then let me GO!”

The sudden raise in his voice made you jerk away. Poe seemed to realize he startled you, and his face softened, mouth opening to say something, but no words came out. Hastily you stood, rushing for the door, grabbing your coat and shoes, planning to put them on outside then linger inside for even a moment longer.

Once you were adequately dressed, you stomped furiously, feeling the heat of your anger warm your body. Under the pale moonlight, the path to the town hangar was clear. If that dogmatic flyboy wanted to leave so badly then by all means why not provide him with his shot after taking the time to piece him back together. The lengthy walk and frigid chill cooled your mood, though your decision had been made.

“Hey, kid! What brings you out here? Don't you have like books to read and magic to do?”

Giving a tired smile, you greeted Emilio with a brief hug, not wanting to soil your clothes with oil.

“I have a problem, Emilio,” you sighed, closing the door of the hangar. For being built directly into a mountain, it was surprisingly silent.

Your friend winced, scratching lightly at the skin of his neck. “This wouldn't be about that rebel, would it?”

“Kark. Did Claude already hold the meeting?”

He nodded, pulling off his goggles. “The people understand, but they're still angry. Not so much at you. Claude reasoned we could go one year without sending someone out. They're angry at that damn pilot. His ship took out a good deal of the crops.”

Another headache started to form. Peering over Emilio's handiwork, you had to admire his ability to bring new life to something as dead as an Old Republic A-Wing.

“Stars...This looks fresh.” You marveled. “Except for the paint, but its perfect.”

He laughed nervously, scratching himself. “Aw, it's not much and I've got the rest of those junked up ships to get through.”

Emilio gestured behind him, the cavern-turned-hangar stretched back far, holding star ships that would have ordinarily been scrap. The people of Tython could not afford that.

“Damn. I forgot how many there are.” Reminded of the reason for your visit, you snapped to attention. “As wizard as your work is, that's not why I'm here.”

“Oh thank the stars. I though you were coming in here to tell me you had a premonition...”

“Look,” You started, “The pilot who crashed is staying with me. He's one stubborn bastard and didn't take the _explanation_ well.”

Your friend laughed awkwardly. “Who the hell does?”

“Besides the point. He wants out, and he wants it bad. I got the feeling he's the type to try and snag one of the working ships when the guard is down.”

Emilio's usually pleasant face grew quite grave, his grip on his spanner growing so tight, his knuckles cracked.

“We have our communications in here, so if you could just set it up so the signal reaches further. If he can contact his friends, then they can try to break through.”

Twirling the tool in his hands, he slid down to sit against the ship. “Are you gonna tell them about the skies or...”

“Well, of course!” You said exasperatedly. “I'm not going to let anyone fly at lightning speed right to their own death if I have any say.”

Emilio agreed to help, and in exchange, you would prepare for him a slew of remedies to ease the pain in his joints and soothe his skin. Unable to bear the awkward situation with Poe Dameron back at your own home, you were granted permission to stay the night in the hangar. A pang of guilt struck you, realizing that Ravio was back at home, though at least someone would keep an eye on the house while you were a ways off. After setting up a hammock, you wrapped yourself loosely in a bundle of blankets, strangely passing out as your body went lax.

Usually sleeping for long periods of time was a bad sign; there was no proof, just superstition. So when you felt your hammock shaking, a feeling of dread made your heart beat faster. Still very much groggy, it was a feat to push yourself up and focus on Emilio who looked worriedly at you with panicked eyes.

“Kids f-found him in the center of town! The kriffing guy is trying to get around and asking for a ride!”

“Wh...What?”

He offered no explanation, but hurried off, leaving you to stumble out of bed, very much disheveled. Silently, you swore up a storm trudging your way from the hangar, thankful for yet another cloudy day, any sunshine would have been blinding. The winding path seemed longer in your tired stupor and the commons were a welcome sight. And very suddenly you understood Emilio's reaction. The man was clinging to one of the two chairs in your home, using it as an unorthodox crutch to move forward bit by bit.

“Hey!” You cried out. “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Fury fully rousing you from your sleep, you marched right over to Poe Dameron hands on your hips, glaring down at the man who offered a sheepish smile.

“Hey, kid! I was wondering where you went, so I, uh, thought I'd go looking for ya!”

“Save it!” Your connection to Claude proved helpful. “I suggest you stay still.”

Poe let out an awkward yelp as Claude's strong arms wrapped around his waist with ease, pulling him taut.

“I'm not some kid! Put me down! Are you crazy?”

Your friend failed to flinch once as she strode back to your home, while you carried the chair in one arm. Once back inside the warmth of your house, Claude set Poe down just a bit too rough. Though the pilot was injured, you were still quite upset with him. Sluggishly you set the chair near the bed and faced Poe with a rather cold expression.

“Did you actually believe in your mind that anyone in this village was going to just hand you a ship?”

“I was thinking someone would be kind enough -HNGH!”

In his own frustration, the pilot tried to shift forward, only serving to irritate his already stressed and broken leg.

“Here. Hold still or else you'll make it worse...” As you fixed the wrappings, Claude took your seat.

“Did you tell him?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“Of course, but he doesn't believe me. Surprise, surprise...”

“You guys are not gonna keep me here like some kind of prisoner!” He growled. “There has to be a way off this kriffing planet!”

Feeling your head spin, you finished patching things up before scooting back. “I...I said you could try and contact anyone you need to in this system. We're not going to let you destroy any of our ships, so if you're so intent on getting out, then you can let your friends try.”

Your words had been curt and sharp, as well as a good deal louder than intended which was becoming a common theme. Truthfully you wished he could go home as soon as he wished, there was the hidden desire to know more of the mysterious pilot, though now was not the time. To be able to go beyond this single planet for more than a day would be...beyond transformative at a level you could not yet comprehend, let alone imagine. But this was not your destiny. It had been taught to you intensely and in spite any childhood desires, you were reminded of the impossibility. So to keep any hopes from merely forming, you were not allowed to even be considered as a passenger or pilot for the Opening of the Skies. So you knew the feeling of wanting to leave. At least this Poe Dameron could live beyond the atmosphere.

“I-I can actually send a message?” Poe asked wide eyed.”

Laying back on the floor you stared at the ceiling. “Of course. I told you that. I _was_ going to bring you to our hangar where the comms hub is, but then you had to take my furniture and make a break for it.”

“Cause' I thought you were keeping me here an she threatened me!” He pointed a finger behind you.

With a small smirk you looked back at Claude who shrugged.

“What? Don't look at me like that, Y/N. I can tell he's trouble, I told you. And you saw what he did.”

Once again, you let you head fall back. “We can go to the hub.” You decided.

The pilot gave a small cheer. “Thank Maker...”

“But, I need to go to the basin. I haven't been able to take care of myself much the past few days.”

Claude nodded approvingly though your guest was more interested than put off by this delay.

“A basin? So water? Stars, I need a bath.”

He rambled on about his current state, lamenting the lack of accommodations, though he had been through far worse. On the other hand, you gave your friend a look of fright, her awkward grimace confirming what you had taken away from Poe's relief.

“Must you, right this second?” She asked. “I have work to do now, so I should be going.”

Lightly biting your tongue, you relented. “I'll take him myself then.”

“Can't you just wait!? Wait so I'll be able to go with you for Force's sake!”

“Just...I can handle it myself. Trust me, I'll be fine. Plus, I may not be the best in combat, but even you know I put up a damn good fight.”


	5. A Brief Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling more flustered than ever before, you are tasked with carrying Poe Dameron to the hot spring basin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! hmu with any ideas! Hope you enjoy! Feliz dia de los muertos!

With the pack securely tied to your back, the next problem presented itself at the front of your queue.

“Please tell me you have some kind of soap in that bag of yours.” Poe said, his voice slightly weaker with exhaustion.

“Mhm.” You hummed softly.

Now there was the problem of bringing Poe Dameron with you, the other problem was more concerning but less strenuous on the body. With the bag comfortably on, you faced Poe, trying to maintain a passive face.

“Alright, how well can you stand?”

He shrugged sitting up from your bed, keeping balance primarily on his one good leg while the other just barely grazed the floor. He swayed a moment before catching himself with a hand on the wall; you had the urge to move forward and catch him, but were too nervous to touch him.

“Kark, I can hardly put any pressure on it!” Poe ran a hand through his dark curls in frustration.

After taking a deep breath, you shoved all embarrassment aside and moved your pack to your front. Then turning, you knelt, facing away from Poe Dameron.

“Uh, whatcha doing there, sweetheart?”

You could only weakly smirk at the confusion in his voice. “Well, you can't walk, right? So I'll just carry you there.”

“Can't we just take a speeder or something?”

“Hm, I wish, but no speeder can make it through the woods very far. It's way too dense, even an ace would crash at some point.”

It was unfortunately true. The Great Woods were aptly named, being home to trees of various sizes, some being as tall as the grand buildings on Coruscant according to Claude. Those plants were so greatly packed together, one could only travel through it by foot comfortably and somewhat safely. To even hike through the landscape was dangerous as the wildlife tended to be less than amicable. But if one tended to make enough noise while walking, most wild creatures would steer clear of any wanderers.

He was heavier than he looked all battered, but you were able to comfortably keep his weight on your back as you stood to leave out the front door. It was verifiably awkward as neither of you said anything as you trudged forward, leaving the population of the town and onto the thin woodland trail. The man's breathing grew slow for a period of time, how he was able to sleep in such a state was beyond you. So focused on keeping Poe steady and spotting the trail markers, you almost missed the small sound of many light feet against the ground.

“There they are!”  
  


“Hey are you headin' to the basin?”

“I wanna come!”

Whipping around, it came as a relief to see a small herd of children all looking at you with wide eyes.

“Quiet!” You insisted. “Yes, I'm going to the basin, do your parents know you're out here?”

You could feel Poe's chest rise and fall, somehow still asleep despite the rowdy youngsters. The young ones begged and vied for your guidance through the woods. Unable to resist their adorable please, you

relented and let them walk alongside you so none were to far behind or too far ahead. Occasionally you would let out a clear whistle to indicate your presence as one of the young children ran a small bell all mindful residents brought when venturing into the woods.

“Is this the invader?”

Scrunching your face in order to keep from smiling, you glanced to the side to see one of the children had become fascinated with the rebel pilot.

“He's not an invader, really, Juanjo. Just a fancy flyer who's stranded now.” You sighed. “Poor man has just had terrible luck.”

“And it looks like he busted his leg too!” The child observed. “Humans break so easy...”

Raising an eyebrow you regarded them with a hint of amusement. “I'd think anyone who crashed from the sky would have broken _something_.”

“Not Claude! She can do anything! I wanna be just like her when I grow up and be the Master of Arms!”

You wondered if all the other kids dreamed of something similar.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, your flock stayed close, but were still able to explore and seem some small creatures. But when the thick steam started to cloud your vision, you knew the destination had been reached. Still keeping your voice low, you told the children to remain by the edge so you could keep a proper eye on them, unfortunately, since no one else was inclined, you were the only one able to see somewhat clearly through the heavy steam. When the children finally settled down, you lowered yourself to the ground and carefully set the sleeping man down on the smooth stone. For a moment you wondered if waking him would be the best decision, but if he was still blissfully unconscious then you would have ample time to bathe unperturbed by anyone.

Slipping into nothing but your small clothes, you slipped into the wonderfully warm water, taking a few soaps and oils as well. The heat immediately relaxed your tense muscles and put your mind at ease. The water from the basin that flowed to the village needed intense handiwork so venturing out to the source was the most prudent choice. Showering in your own refresher was enough but to actually sink into the wonderful warmth of the surrounding springs was far more soothing.

“Y/N!” One of the children called.

“Is everything alright?” You asked, sensing no danger or impending stressors.

“Yes..B-”

“Alright, then. Keep together and stay close to the sides.”

As long as the young ones were safe, you could indulge in this simple pleasure. The chatter of those kids seemed to grow, but surely it was nothing more than spirited play. Brushing that aside, you proceeded to lather the natural soap over yourself, letting the water wash it away. Given its raw ingredients, it would do no harm to the ecosystem. After your hair was thoroughly cleaned you let your body float on top of the water, feeling the steam make your face quite balmy. With everything that had gone down in the past couple of days, perhaps this was not earned, but much needed.

“Hey, Y/N, can I get some of that soap you brought?”

The voice did not have the light quality found in flighty youth, but was instead of the heavy and grated variety. At once you hid yourself in the water up to your nose, seeing the shadowy form of the rebel pilot approach.

“Stop!” You cried. “Stay there!”

He stopped at once, raising his hands up. “It's just me!”

“I know!”

For a few seconds, neither of your moved and even the children had stopped talking amongst themselves. Thank the sweet Force you had been able to completely bathe before he roused from his slumber.

“Can...Can you see anything?”

“Not really.” Poe admitted. “Just the kriffing steam. I heard you splashing so I headed this way...Are there kids with us?”  
  


“Yeah. They joined while you were asleep.”

Convinced he was completely blind due to the great basin, you relaxed slightly.

“Oh. Well, not to be annoying but can you spare some of that soap you brought?”

Right. The soap.

“Sorry, I just...never mind. Here, I'll bring it to you.”

Shaking off the flustered sensation, you swam closer until you were an arm's length from Poe Dameron, and very slowly you held out the small bar and bottle. Hopefully the hot mist was enough to keep him from seeing your arm shake. Within a second, both items were pulled from your grasp, but in the process his large hands just _barely_ grazed your own; against your will, you shuddered quite noticeably.

“Heh, you alright there?”

Forcing a smile you drew back. “Yeah, your hands were just kind of cold.”

An extremely flimsy lie, but the pilot failed to question it.

“Sorry, I should have helped you out of the water,” you continued, “I was a bit, ah, distracted.”

“Nah! You're fine. I was close to the edge so I kinda just slid in.”

“Right, well, you just, uh, clean up and I'll make sure the kids, uh, are taken care of!”

Pushing off from the bottom of the basin, you quickly swam to the edge where you hastily dried off with a towel and dressed in some fresh clothing. Why in kriffing hell did he have to be so...so beguiling? All he had to do was merely be within the vicinity and address you for your whole body to feel flustered. Trying to calm your nerves, you sorted out your hair, a feat in and of itself. Only when you heard the sound of Poe crawling back to land did you turn about face insisting that he simply call for assistance when he had finished dressing. Meanwhile, you gathered the children together and waited just outside where the steam gave way to cool air.

“Papa said you missed the opening.”

Zipping up your coat, you chose not to look at the child next to you. “I did, Juanjo. But all will be well. The field? Nothing that can't be fixed.”  
  


The youth nodded, pulling the hat on their head further down. “Thought so! Plus, dontcha' know how to grow things super fast?”

“Yup. So don't worry too much, okay? Just focus on your studies and spending time with your friends.”

“Is the pilot gonna be your new friend?” They asked innocently.

Jolting forward at the question, you bit down on your tongue, drawing a fair amount of blood.

“Juanjo...” You sighed, cupping a hand to your face.

At the same time, you could hear Poe's voice call from the entrance of the basin just as your mouth pulsed with a dull pain. Groaning, you pulled yourself to your feet and dragged yourself back, hoping the man would just let silence be enough for the moment. Despite your hesitance, the sight of Poe waiting for you with his bottoms put on rather clumsily, you couldn't help but snicker.

“Hmph, laugh it up, why don't ya?” He growled.

His sour response only served to egg you on somewhat. “I'm sorry!”

Your indulgence in his struggle died out and you stooped down to help him put one pant leg on properly without too much pain. Being amicable, Poe Dameron brushed off your laughter, but the stress from floating around the basin made any significant movement agonizing. Climbing onto your back was out of the question, not that you minded. When Poe had fallen asleep his body had slumped forward his breathing then hitting your neck, something that felt extremely foreign and bizarre.

“Alright,” you decided, stretching you limbs for a moment, “I'll try not to move you around too much, so try not to tense up.”

The Pilot glanced at you worriedly. “Nothing against you but I don't think that-HEY!”

Being mindful of his leg, you gently scooped him up, carrying him in your arms. To keep his balance, Poe held onto your shoulders, at first, going rather rigid, but when you showed no sign of faltering, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Kark, is everyone on this planet so kriffing strong?” He smiled.

“Mm, I'd like to think so.”

Naturally, the children flocked around as you started down the path, Juanjo and others occasionally stealing looks back at the two of you. At first, your wishes were granted and nothing but the children's chatter and the crisp wind that made your eyes water. The cold was something that you were not particularly fond of though it was familiar. Poe on the other hand, started to shiver and tremble like Ravio when he was but a newborn. In this state he seemed so vulnerable like when he had first come tumbling out of the sky.

“Who are you, Y/N?”

He drew himself closer to you in search of warmth, you would have to make him some more clothes more fitting for the environment.

“I've met a few incredible people all across the galaxy, and I dunno. You feel like one of them.”

“O-Oh.” Was all you could manage, trying to compose yourself.

Neither of you looked at the other, but Poe did not seem to mind waiting a few seconds for your answer. An answer that was currently caught in your throat.


	6. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron has finally made contact with one of his greatest friends, and is planning on leaving as soon as he can. While you would like be present in whatever time he has left, someone goes missing at a most unfortunate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I had writers block, finals, and there were four hate crimes at my school so I was organizing with friends. Now that break is here I should be updating with more frequency.

“Well, that is a very, uh, weighted question, Poe Dameron.” You smiled awkwardly, noticing how he shifted in your arms. 

“Pft, I take it you don’t get that many visitors, huh, Y/N?” 

“Is it that obvious?” Gazing off wistfully, you continued, “The newest in the village is the newborn in the home a few down from me.”

The rebel pilot gaped at you. “The newest living person on this planet is a  _ kriffing _ baby?”

You shrugged, “Well, it sounds far stranger when you say it like that.”

The rest of the journey home was the children hovering around the two of you, asking Poe Dameron about his many travels, giving you a while to think of how to answer his question. While entering the village, the little ones dispersed, their parents nodding their thanks while ushering them away. Exhausted from hauling a whole grown man for over a mile, you were so relieved to finally enter your own home and set Poe Dameron on the bed before collapsing onto the run in front of the fireplace, Ravio coming to lay down on your stomach. 

“So...Are you gonna answer my question?”

It took a moment for you to respond, having relaxed into your dazed position on the floor, truthfully you would have been fine with just sleeping there for the afternoon. Little Ravio kneaded the fabric of your tunic, his claws lightly digging into your skin. You were more than happy to let the silence maintain, having become rather used to a quiet environment, though by the way Poe fiddled with his hands, it was making him quite uncomfortable. 

“That’s a pretty broad question, could ya break it down a bit, yeah?”

The pilot pursed his lips, leaning back on the bed. “Your friend, the rugged one?”

“Claude.”

“Yes,” he continued, “She is the marshal around here, but what about you, what do you do?”

“Ohh.” So it wasn’t as deep of a question as you had thought. “Well,I’ve got a couple roles, I guess. I took on the mantle of the elder who saw this town over in years past. I don’t really do that, the people run council here.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Kark,” you sighed, “A little over ten rotations I think. When his role dissolved, I became the town healer in a sense and er, a diviner of sorts I suppose. There’s a power of sorts, I guess...I have...uh...”

“Lemme guess, the Force?” 

Immediately, you stopped staring at the ceiling, turning to look at Poe with a raised brow. “You know of it? I thought it was nothing but fairy tales to others…”

Something sparked in his eye and Poe sat up, leaning forward with a great excitement, the sort you had only seen in children before they were to tell you of something truly fantastical. 

“Man! You really don’t get out! Everyone knows how the First Order ended-”

“Wait what?” 

“The First Order.” Poe repeated again. 

You nodded, understanding what was said the first time. “What in the kriffing hell is the First Order?”

His jaw clenched, “They _ were  _ the oppressive authority that up till recently tried to take over the entire galaxy.”

Despite Ravio’s protests, you peeld him off of your front to sit up yourself, feeling another headache start. 

“No, the Empire, they are the ruling power.”

“No, they were the ruling power before the New Republic.”

Your eyes narrowed at Poe and he did the same and the both of you simply stared, expecting a clear explanation to solve the confusion. But none came. Poe seemed to know more than you did and suggested you relay all that you knew of the world as best you could. There was not much to draw on, you had grown up in the Empire’s grasp, the bastards had come for Tyton early on according to your teacher. There was not much you could remember from the time, only that the village elder would often grow quite afraid on some days and would hide you in the storage shed near the pastures. When asked what had made him so frightened, he only said to not worry your little head. 

“There were rumors the commander of the Empire frequented the village, but I only know of the one time when he came to raid the Jedi temple. It's when that bastard left i t became almost impossible to leave this planet.”

The rebel pilot regarded you carefully, his eyes often darted away to piece together what information you had given him so freely. “So the last you know of the outside world is the galaxy still being in the hands of the Empire?”

“Yeah? Even Ravio looked at you expectantly. 

“Wait...Even if you guys are allowed to get off this rock once a year, didn’t anyone tell you anything that happened?” 

Those who were fortunate enough to get off the blasted planet either only went to the most austere of places, as not to accidentally stay longer than the allotted twenty four hours. If anyone knew of the war, they made no effort to inform you. 

Pinching your nose, you tried to wrack your brain for every tidbit of information Cluade had given you on on the outings. Your brain was already so preoccupied with the village affairs and your studies of the Force, perhaps some information had slipped past. 

“Maybe Claude mentioned something but when any of us go beyond the atmosphere, keeping up with current events isn’t really the priority.” Laying back down, Ravio reclaimed his spot. 

“Huh. Well, The Empire is long gone, Y/N. There were others who tried to take power, but now the rebels are trying to help with the recovery mission.” The pilot sighed, his own gaze drifting from you to nothing in particular. “I have to get off this planet. My friends need me.”

“I know. Why don’t you rest for a bit and then you can come to communications, yeah?”

***___***___***___***

“So I had to carry him like a lamb all the way to the Basin!” 

Emilio nodded, still working his deft fingers on the countless wires of the communication hub station. 

“I was so kriffing scared I’d drop him because he was actually kind of heavy.” Looking at your friend, you wished he would comment on something, anything really. “I don’t get it. I expected to-to be pissed at him for crashing onto the fields.”

Emilio set his tweezers down. “Wh-What are you trying to get at, Y/N? You wanted to hate him? I thought your Master t-taught you better than that.”

“I never wanted to hate him I guess..I guess I just wished he was the sort I could really be mad at. But then his face and the way he looked after the crash…” 

Your dead friend adopted a knowing smile, flipping the final switch. Before your eyes, the machine roared to life, a soft blue light illuminating the inside of the dark hangar, it was stronger now than ever before. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Emilio! What is that smile for?” You kept asking only to have the man brush off your question. 

“O-Oh, look. Your friend is here,” He snickered. “And s-so is Claude.” 

You felt your throat clench, but tried to do away with suddenly feeling so strangely bashful. Pulling your scarf up further to hide your face, you walked forward to welcome both Poe and Claude. 

“Thanks,” Your friend smiled in reply, “I’m glad you’re both here. Come, everything is right his way.” 

Claude let the Rebel pilot down from her arms, begrudging helping him lean against the side of the hub station. He could now put only a slight amount of pressure down on his injured leg thanks to the expert care he had under your watch. While Emilio explained the plethora of mechanical problems, you noticed Poe wrap his arms around himself in an effort to warm himself. Kark, you still had to get him new clothes. 

“Here,” you handed him the soft fabric of your scarf which he readily took, “That should help a little.”

Was...Was he smiling? His lips quivered, trying to stretch into a smile, but it just narrowly kept its passive state. 

“I-I worked a bit more on the console this morning, so it should have a strong enough signal to reach anywhere as long as it’s...well, not too far. B-Because actually I don’t know, I don’t have a reference…”

Emilio began flipping switches, the machine starting to shake ever so slightly, if it had not been made by one of your closest friends, the machine would have been doomed for destruction. When everything was set, Poe moved to the control panel, punching in a flurry of numbers, as he finished, the pilot could only eye the center with subdued worry. The idea of peeking into Poe’s mind was quite tempting, though Claude’s sudden presence could clearly be felt and you turned to see her approaching with her brow furrowed, perhaps not too happy that you sensed her right away. You were about to ask what could be bothering her, but the sudden voice that came from the holo communicator stole away your attention. 

“Poe!” 

Turning you could see a young woman, perhaps somewhere around your age, looking extremely relieved to see your new rebel friend. 

“Thank the Force you’re alright! Finn and I have been worried kriffing sick since we lost contact!”

He grinned, you could notice tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Maker, you don’t know how good it is to see you guys!”

“Where the hell are you?!” 

“Uh,” Poe glanced back at you, and the woman’s eyes followed. Too nervous to think, all you could do was step back out of view. “Tython. I’m on Tython. I crashed here a few days ago, trying to find someplace safe to land, but this kriffing planet has one hell of an atmosphere.”

From behind you, Claude leaned in close, “Is he finally leaving?” 

Clenching your jaw, you answered, “We’ll see.”

“Tython?” The young woman mused. “I...I feel like I’ve heard that name before in my readings. It’s a Jedi planet. Stars, how did you get there?”

“That emergency signal was coming from around this planet,” Poe sighed, “ it turned out to be some kriffing pirates, and I had to make an emergency landing. The ship...yeah, she’s not lookin’ too pretty.”

She smiled, “Well, Finn and I can come pick you up! You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Actually…” 

With one hand, Poe gripped your wrist, gently pulling you forward to meet his lively friend, 

“(Y/N) here, actually saved me from exploding with the craft, and put me back together.”

Heat rushed to your face, making the rest of your body sway. “H-Hi.”

“(Y/N!)” Claude’s voice rose far too many octaves for your liking, it’s quality bordering on insanity. “I do believe you’re needed in the village, one of the older children has run off from their home. The parent’s are frantic.”

“Oh? U-Uh, I guess I’m off then.” 

“I’ll see to it that this rebel pilot’s plans are safely executed.” Your friend stated rather coldly. 

  
  


Reluctantly, you moved to pull away from Poe’s grasp, only to have his hold harden as he turned to face you. 

“Really, (Y/N), thank you.” 

The fabric of your scarf just hid his own flustered face. 

“It’s nothing. I’m glad I could be of help to you, Poe Dameron.”

“It’s just, ah, Poe…”

Looking at him earnestly, you could still see him quiver. “Here. If I don’t get the chance to see you…” Shrugging off your coat, you tossed it around the man’s shoulders, surprised it fit him to some degree.

“I should be able to-”

“(Y/N)!” Claude insisted.

In your mind you were trying to throw together something to say, something that hopefully would make you worthwhile in Poe’s memories, but nothing came forward that was really profound. Stealing another look back, you were greatly unaware of how poorly masked your own emotions were. 

No doubt, Claude was behind your call back to the village, usually when people or animals were in any sort of trouble, she was the one to take control. Though, it was not very often that a young one actually took off on their own accord, making the situation something more sensitive than usual. Truthful, what you desired to do was order Claude to deal with the problem herself, wanting to simply be in Poe’s warm presence just a bit longer. Through the fallout of such a declaration would inevitably result in a physical conflict of some sort. 

Still engrossed in your wistful thinking, it took several moments for you to take in the gravity of the situation, as you saw a growing crowd in the center of the marketplace. Their once boisterous arguing quieted into a tense and low murmur with your approach. 

“Oh stars, did Claude send for you?” An older woman hurried to your side, beckoning her spouse forward. “You’re still so young, but maybe that brat will listen to someone that isn’t family…”

“Please, (Y/N) our young Senno does not know much about the forest and I fear some damned beast will get to them!”

You decided to hold your tongue and not mention the fact that Claude’s fate was more certain than your own when it came to combat. Still, this family must have specifically asked for you, and it was common to summon the elder when problems were most severe. Such a practice had been passed down to you once your teacher had vanished. 

“I will do all I can to bring your child back safely.”

Feeling a sense of apprehension, you rushed to the thick woods, only feeling a slight chill. When the clearing faded into the dense vegetation, whatever warmth provided by the sun was lost, much to your chagrin. While Claude’s connection to the Force allowed her to enhance her strength and vigor, yours was more...malleable and susceptible to emotions. So, it was not hard to feel the great sorrow coming from deeper within. It was a strange sadness, one of loss, though to your knowledge, no one had died in the village, no creature had passed. And the heaviness gave no indication of coming of something material, then what could have been the catalyst for such dark emotions?

As the emotions grew in strength, you dared to call out, prepared if any wild animal decided to cross your path. Your own lightsaber was perfectly crafted to fit in your hand, its vibrant color reflective of the spirit within. However, when it came to technique, it felt a bit unwieldy; other methods were much more preferable. 

“Senno!” You cried, the wind swallowing a good deal of the sound. “Senno! Please!”

Surprisingly, a rattled voice answered back, “Go away! I don’t want to kriffing see anyone!”

For a moment you stopped, taking in a breath and letting it flow out of you slowly. There was no place for reckless words. You made a silent prayer to the ancestors, for their wisdom and guidance. 

“It’s me! (Y/N)!” Climbing over a fallen tree, you could just see the form of a person a few yards off. “I won’t force you back, but please let me see that you’re okay.”

“Kriffing hell! I just want to be alone! That’s all I got going for me!”

Keeping your gait soft, you approached holding a small med kit out to prove your intentions. Young Senno looked up at you from where she sat, her dark hair matted and face caked in tears. Those silver eyes had hints of red, most likely due to rubbing far to roughly. 

  
  


“Here,” handing her a water bottle, you could see no signs of physical damage, making this mission a bit easier. 

Senno snatched it from your grasp, popping the cap off and emptying it in a matter of seconds. Glaring at you, she tossed the container somewhere to the side. Oh, youth. 

Sitting with your legs crossed, you faced the girl who once again curled in on herself. 

“It’s impressive you made it this far out. Many your age are too fearful of the Manka Cats, other creatures and the flesh raiders.”

  
  


“I’d rather get eaten by a kriffing Maka Cat than live another day on the stupid planet!”

Oh. 

The sentiment was shared, though you could not let that show in the present moment. 

“Would you like to just yell about it?” You offered. “Even if something hears, I can drive them off.”

Senno turned her head to the side, only looking at you with one eye. There was something malicious in the way the girl scrutinized your being. The bit of her lip that showed curled up making the chapped skin split. The feeling of sorrow was replaced with another sensation, it was not anything...terrible, but rather something bright; a new revelation realized. 

“So you really wanna know?” She croaked, unfurling her body. 

**_No._ **

“I am more than happy to listen, Senno. I know things in this place can be more than one can handle.” Your heart beat faster. 

Moving to her knees, the girl’s wild expression turned grim. Now you recognized her. This was the one that Claude wanted to take under her wing to train as the future Master of Arms. Now that the girl was of age, that training could actually begin, and by looking at her clothing, today must have been her birthday. 

  
  


“They’ve been lying to you this whole time, (Y/N).” She started. 

“Wait,” you began, rubbing the sides of your temples, “this is about you. What’s made you so upset that you ran off from your parents and into the kriffing woods?”

“I’m getting to that!” Senno growled. “That pilot, the one that crashed isn’t it weird that he was able to make it through and land on the planet in one piece?”

“I mean, yes. I was supposed to have a premonition…”

“But you didn’t. At least not on time.” The girl inched closer. “And when did the need for predicting the Opening of the Skies start?”

“Around the rise of the Empire. When that Sith lord came here for the first time.” Rather than a release of anger, this has quickly turned into an interrogation of sorts. 

  
  


“Hm. Think (Y/N)! I swear you are somehow the most oblivious idiot!”

“Senno…”

She quickly flustered, grimacing at her own words. “Sorry! I-I just…Well think about it! For your whole kriffing life you’ve been stuck on this cold rock! You’re the only one that’s not allowed to leave the planet when the skies ‘open’!”

Jumping to your feet, you nearly tripped over your feet, that headache worsening with each second. Perhaps the young one had too much celebratory wine. 

“Come, I’ll lead us back to the village.”

In order to entice Senno to follow, you started to slowly walk away, wishing the kid would just stop talking altogether. She was eating up what precious time you had left to hopefully see Poe off on his attempt to leave. 

“STOP!”

Senno’s shriek was shrill enough to make your ears ring. Turning on the heel of your boot, you were prepared to abandon all the composure you had asked the ancestors for. Those words of repremainding never came to pass your lips. 

“You could have left any time you wanted! You could have left! You’ve been free this whole kriffing time!”

The trees began to spin rapidly around, swirling, becoming a mixture of rich color. The girl was a subject of focus, but then she too became very hard to discern from the rest of your surroundings as everything came together in one strange, chaotic medley. For a long while all you could do was brace yourself on the forest floor, taking in deep breaths in order to stay conscious. 


	7. Failed Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your people realize you have discovered the truth and are not prepared for the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long and that its short! I kind of have writers block for this story but I'm getting out of it slowly <3

“Hey! Don’t kriffing scare me like that!”

Senno helped you to your feet, keeping you from tumbling back onto the ground as your legs trembled. For a few moments you could barely stand, fumbling about like a newborn Nexu kitten. Breathing heavily, it took a good while for it to become steady and unlabored, and as it did, the youth let you stand on your own. 

“Are you good? Kriffing hell…I-I didn’t think you w-would...”   
  


“I’m only asking you this one time.” The ringing in your ears only grew louder with each second. “Are you telling me the truth? Because if you are not I have half a mind to let you find your own way home.”

“Are you actually t-threatening me?” Senno stammered, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. 

“Answer the question-”

“Are you actually-”

The incessant ringing sound made your skin crawl only serving to fuel your callous confusion. 

“Are you telling me the kriffing truth!?” 

The words come out so harshly, it tears at the flesh of your throat. Before you stood young Senno, wide-eyed, unlike her previous rancorous nature. Her nails dug into her palm, breaking the skin, even drawing blood. 

Senno closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It is the truth. It always has been.”

As clouded as your mind was, you were able to sense there was no lie at hand, and Senno’s mournful wrath had become fearful regret. Though you prayed it was a dream or some bizarre vision, it was not, for you could see your own reflection in Senno’s eyes. In a trance like state you turned on the heel of your boot and hastily walked towards the village. The teenager cried out to you, even tugging on the fabric of your tunic, but you kept your pace steady. Mechanical in your steps, soon you entered the outskirts of the town, the girl still behind you with panic written all over her face as villagers noticed your arrival. There was a great cry of joy at Senno’s return, though that swiftly died as each person came to notice your stoic presence. The girl’s grandparents rushed over to you, still smiling, the eldest woman grabbing your hand tightly, tears running down her wrinkled face. Her thanks came loudly, eventually petering out. 

“(Y/N), you have rescued our daughter, what is wrong?”

Wrenching your hand away from the woman, you glanced around at the small crowd that had gathered, not enjoying the questioning eyes that worriedly sized you up. 

“S-She knows.” Senno whispered. 

You glanced back at her to see the young girl staring at nothing in particular, her eyelids puffy from all the crying. 

“What are you talking about! Senno, you thank (Y/N) and go back home! How dare you make such a fuss on your hallowed day!”

Pursing your lips, you locked eyes with the girl’s grandmother, the oldest living in your town. “She told me about the skies, M’am.”

Her eyes widened, jaw setting. You did not need to look into the woman’s mind to feel her own fear, that absolute sense of alarm that caused one to break out into a cold sweat. The woman’s mouth moves to open, surely another lie to pass those cracked lips, but you are faster. 

“IS IT TRUE!?” Your fury is building, body shaking. “I’M ASKING YOU ALL IF IT’S TRUE! AT LEAST HONOR NOW ME WITH AN ANSWER!”

No one moves. Only Senno behind you whimpers quietly, head hanging low. Now there is not a single person who dares look your way. The will to maintain a tranquil presence has left you completely, leaving room for the heat of your fury. When no one volunteered an explanation, you stormed to your own home, putting together a rash and desperate plan. Your teacher would have instructed you to take a moment to think through the array of information and emotions that were consuming you, though he was not here and that would only serve to placate others rather than yourself. The warmth of your body only increased, worsening your already pounding headache. 

“(Y/N)- Wait! Please just-!”

Too frustrated to listen, you shut your door after crossing the threshold, making sure to lock it. Poor Ravio trotted up to you as always, trailing behind as you angrily threw an empty pack on your table, and stalked around finding anything that could have been useful for a journey of sorts. Your little one’s cries did little so the Nexu reared up on his legs and bit down hard on your leg as you passed him. Letting out a wild cry, you slid to the floor, digging your fingernails into the flesh of your palm to keep your wrath restrained. So dominated by the rush of madness, your body fell back onto the floor. Unable to will yourself upright you remained there and cried, Ravio crawling onto your stomach, kneading the fabric of your clothing. 

When your eyes opened next, Ravio was still sleeping on your stomach, the hearth just offering a small amount of light as night had finally settled. Your head still throbbed, though that was the least of your problems as a rapping at your door could be plainly heard. Given the intensity of it, the night visitor must have been Calude; no one else would be so ardent. Gently, you peeled your little Nexu off your tunic, placing him on the soft carpet close to the hearth. The violent knocking failed to cease much to your annoyance, and after a moment’s consideration you forewent packing and walked over to the small nightstand near your bed. With a shaking hand you slowly opened the first drawer and retrieved your carefully crafted weapon. For a few seconds you let it lay in the palm of your hand, feeling the surprising weight of it, your master insisted that this weapon was as vital to your life as breath itself. That itself felt false for a host of reasons, but your innate senses ordered you to take hold of it now. Once the lightsaber was secured to your belt, you moved to the door, opening it to see the face of your friend, twisted with a cacophony of sorrow and rage. 


End file.
